Seul
by Mokya
Summary: Un amour improbable née de la solitude et du désespoir.


Disclaimer : Les personnage appartiennent à Akira Amano/Auteur du mangas Katekyo Hitman Reborn .

Pairing : Hibari Kyoya/Sawada Tsunayoshi

Note de l'Auteur : Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous, cette fanfiction sort tout droit de mon imagination et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Seul**

Tout le monde le pensait fort, courageux, parce qu'il l'avait battu. Le problème est qu'il n'avait justement pas eu le choix, il ne voulait pas mourir alors il avait prétendu protégé ses amis et s'était donné à fond mais il n'avait fait ça que pour lui. Il avait été terrorisé mais il avait dû paraître fort, il leur à montrer ce qu'ils voulaient voir. Oui, Sawada Tsunayoshi n'est pas brave, pas courage, c'est une mauviette.

Ça, lui le savait, en fait Tsunayoshi n'avait pas battu Byakuran juste pour se protéger lui mais aussi pour protéger son aimer. Bien qu'il sache parfaitement qu'il n'a nul besoin d'être protégé et que s'il lui disait ça, il le mordrait à mort. Lui, Hibari Kyoya était fort, fier, courageux, intelligent, imposant, effrayant.

Pourtant il avait accepté la petite chose fragile qu'était son pseudo Boss. Il prenait soin de lui ces nuits quand un Tsuna déprimé, en pleurs, briser, toquait à sa porte. Il le rassurait à sa façon, la première fois il l'avait mordu à mort pour l'avoir réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit. La seconde fois aussi mais il l'avait laissé rester dormir sur le canapé, puis petit à petit ils avaient commencé à se rapprocher physiquement. L'un avait besoin de réconfort et l'autre était avant tout un adolescent avec sa dose d'hormone. Au début, ils ne faisaient que coucher ensemble cependant un jour le petit Tsuna a réclamé plus et son gardien lui a cédé. Après tout comment ne pas s'attacher à petit chaton abandonner après l'avoir recueilli chez soi durant des nuits entières ?

Au fil du temps Kyoya et Tsuna se sont pris d'affection l'un pour l'autre. De jour en jour, le préfet appris à son chaton comment devenir un lion imposant le moment venue. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait ce jour-là, ils leur avaient montré le lion sans peur alors que d'ordinaire il n'est qu'un petit chaton effrayé.

Finalement Tsunayoshi apprit à aimer ces moments d'extase où il devenait fort, sans peur. Et il les aimait particulièrement pendant ses entraînements avec sa moitié parce qu'il savait que ça l'excitait lui aussi.

La plupart du temps, une fois l'entraînement fini, ils prenaient une douche ensemble puis ils faisaient l'amour, dans ces moments Tsuna redevenait son chaton mais il appréciait se savoir protégé. Se sentir dans ces bras si fort, protecteur, il savait que Kyoya ne mourait pas, qu'il n'était pas faible.

Au fond, le seul qui le comprenait c'était lui, lui seul savait qu'il n'aimait pas être le Boss d'une famille mafieuse. C'était le seul qui savait le réconforter, le seul qui aimait le chaton et le lion en même temps. Parce qu'après tout c'était aussi la seule et unique personne que Tsunayoshi n'avait jamais aimée.

Cependant Hibari était le seul qui n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un simple accident de voiture puisse lui être mortel.

Alors devant sa tombe Hibari était le seul à ne pas pleurer, parce que c'était le seul qui savait « Sawada Tsunayoshi n'aurait pas voulu que les gens qu'il aime pleurent devant sa tombe » parce qu'il était comme ça, il pensait aux autres avant de penser à lui, alors il n'aurait pas voulu que quelqu'un soit triste à cause de lui.

Kyoya était donc le seul qui n'avait pas pleuré mais c'était aussi le seul dont le cœur s'était envolé.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Mon premier écrit portant sur ce couple, pour une première je voulais vraiment garder les caractères des personnages originaux et éviter le OOC. Le premier mot m'étant venu à l'esprit est "seul" -d'où le titre- et l'inspiration m'est venue, j'ai alors pondu ce texte en approximativement deux heures (je sais j'écris lentement ^^' mais c'est parce que je cherche les mots justes. ). Encore une fanfiction avec une fin tristounette et ne dépassant pas les 1000 mots. A vrai dire j'ai un peu du mal à écrire plus d'un coup, parce que oui j'écris la plupart de mes textes d'une traite sans interruption (sinon je perds l'inspiration), la seule exception pour le moment est "requiem d'une grenouille" que j'ai écrit sur deux jours.

En espérant que vous avez passé un bon moment à lire "Seul".

Bye ~ Mokya.

Réponse aux reviews anonyme :

* * *

Feilong-kun,

Tout d'abord je suis contente que ma fanfiction t'est plu. En tant qu'écrivain ces compliments me vont droit au cœur alors je te dis "Merci".

Je te remercie aussi d'avoir lu et commenté "Seul".

À bientôt peut-être,

Mokya.

10/07/2013

* * *

Natsuko,

Merci d'avoir laissé ce commentaire, ça me fait plaisir.

Je suis enchanté par ta demande et je te réponds avec plaisir : Je ne suis pas prête de m'arrêter d'écrire, j'aime trop ça.

Au plaisir de se retrouver,

Mokya.

11/07/2013

* * *

Kana-chan,

Chacun des mots de ce commentaire me remplis de joie, c'est simple et en même temps ça me touche tellement que j'ai eu du mal à trouver mes mots pour ne pas paraître trop "Nyan Nyan" .

Alors du fond du cœur " Merci beaucoup " .

J'aime à espérer que mes futurs autres textes te plairont autant.

Amicalement,

Mokya.

06/09/2013


End file.
